Their Saving Grace
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Wrongly accused Evelyn Sutton yearns for freedom and soon discovers her case was not handled properly. Tim Speedle is asked by Horatio to reevaluate Evelyn's case and may end up on the path to love. New CSI Zoey Rinehart is excited to begin working for Horatio and one year ago; she met Jesse Cardoza. What happens when Jesse and Zoey meet again?


I was in my cell, putting my hair into its usual braid so I could be ready for my turn in the shower. I didn't shower at the same time because the other inmates were men. Now I know you're wondering why am I in a men's prison, let alone death row? First off; my name is Evelyn Sutton and I was accused of murdering my fiancé, Antonio Martinez. He was a respected Chief of Surgery at Dade Memorial and I loved him. He had helped me get over a lot of my fears and I was ready for us to be married. I had no reason to want him dead. Somehow; I was accused, found guilty, and sentenced to death but I know I didn't do it but nobody listened.

I didn't like being here but the women's prison didn't have a holding for death row. Then again; many women don't end up on death row. Antonio's family knew I wouldn't do this and they kept pleading for my case to be reexamined but it was always denied. I was trying not to give up hope but it was hard to hold on. It looked like I was going to die in a cruel way of the state's choice. I prayed harder for a miracle and had done all research, trying to find a loophole but it looked like I had come to the end. "Evelyn Sutton; you've been summoned to the warden's office" a guard said, holding a pair of handcuffs out.

Sighing; I slid my hands out through the slot and let the guard fasten the cuffs around my wrist. The officer opened the cell door and I followed him down the aisle with the same group of inmates whistling and cat calling and acting like the pigs that they were. I ignored them and kept walking like always until we reached the warden's office. The officer knocked and I heard the warden call "Come in." The door opened and I saw my attorney and a state official also standing at the warden's desk.

"Please have a seat Evelyn" my attorney, Irene Carter instructed. I sat down and the state official said "It's time we set your execution date Miss Sutton." My heart began to sink and I said "I know I'm innocent. I swear on my engagement ring that I had no reason to murder Antonio. I loved him. I was never properly interviewed or processed and examined. I was just arrested and the officer never gave me my Miranda rights. I want my case reevaluated properly." "Is all that you said true" Irene asked.

"Yes" I replied. "I'll make a call" the warden said. I just sat there, praying that maybe my luck was about to turn around. After a few minutes on the phone; the warden told me "Go take your shower Evelyn and we'll arrange a car to take you to the department. Lieutenant Horatio Caine will be meeting with you." "What time" I asked. "Your meeting is at one. An officer will collect you at noon" the warden replied. I was led out by a female officer and down to the showers.

When I was in the showers; I warmed the water to my liking. I was relieved that I had finally told them that standard procedure had been ignored. It upset me that it took this long to get them to hear me and now this meeting would be my only shot at exoneration. Would all that I was about to endure be worth it?

Tim's P.O.V

I was busy down in the evidence locker when my phone rang. It was Horatio telling me to bring up the case file of someone on death row named Evelyn Sutton. I got the box and file. I saw her picture and she was downright gorgeous. '_She can't possibly be a killer'_ I thought to myself, getting in the elevator. When I got back up to the lab; Horatio was waiting for me and said "Take that to interrogation room two and stay put. Evelyn has reason to suspect her case was not properly handled and that is your assignment now."

"Why me Horatio" I asked, surprised he was letting me take a lead like this. "You have the best eye to any details that might have been missed. I'll be in the room before one. We have a new CSI coming. Once she is adjusted then I'll come in. It won't be right knowing an innocent person was executed. Find out who handled the case originally and what went wrong" Horatio replied, staying where he was. I headed to interrogation, not having any idea what impact this case would have on me or my usually personality but I knew it would make the fire for justice bur brighter than the Miami sun.


End file.
